Desde mi cielo
by Nevera
Summary: Эдвард и Белла должны были пожениться, но Белла попадает в автомобильную аварию и умирает. Что будет с Эдвардом? перевод
1. Desde mi cielo

**Дисклеймер:** Персонажи принадлежат Стефани Майер

**Саммари:** Эдвард и Белла должны были пожениться, но Белла попадает в автомобильную аварию и умирает. Что будет с Эдвардом?

**Автор:** Annaiss

**Переводчик:** Nevera

* * *

_**Desde mi cielo**_

Эдвард снова чувствовал себя в своей квартире, как в ловушке, среди воспоминаний о том, что она его покинула. Он винил себя в смерти своей невесты. Изабелла Свон или Белла (как привыкли называть её все знакомые), скончавшаяся в автомобильной аварии, произошедшей из-за мужчины, который ехал в нетрезвом виде.  
С того момента Эдвард умер вместе с ней. Все старались подбодрить его, чтобы он двигался дальше, но он всегда отказывался от помощи, говоря, что всё в порядке. Уже прошло семь месяцев после этой трагической ночи, которая закончилась их смертью.  
У Эдварда зазвонил телефон и начала играть мелодия, которую он знал очень хорошо; Элис. Элис была его сестрой, она всегда звонила ему, чтобы спросить как он или нужно ли ему что-нибудь.  
Эдвард взял телефон и поднёс его к уху.  
- Привет, – мягко сказал он.  
- Эдвард, как ты? – Эдвард закатил глаза. Его всегда спрашивали одно и то же, будто действительно не знали, как он.  
- Хорошо, – вздохнул он, пытаясь сдержать слёзы.  
- Эдвард, не обманывай меня, ты должен двигаться дальше, – сказала ему Элис, потому что для неё также было больно потерять свою лучшую подругу, почти сестру.  
- Не могу, Эли. Клянусь, я пытался… - закончил Эдвард сломавшимся голосом из-за непролитых слёз.  
- Все мы через это прошли. Посмотри на Эммета, Эсми или на Чарли… - сказала в отчаянии Элис.  
- Ни ты, ни кто-либо другой не понимает, чем она была, есть и будет для меня, – сказал Эдвард плача, и делая глоток из бокала с виски.  
- Возможно, ты прав, но тот, кого мы действительно не понимаем, это ты! – резанула Элис. – Эдвард, ты должен бросить пить, вернуться к своей работе, наладить свою жизнь! – закончила разгневанная Элис.  
- Не хочу без неё, Элис.  
- Эдвард, Белле бы не понравилось видеть тебя таким, – сказала она с грустью.  
- Тогда, почему она оставила меня? – упрекнул он. – Если ей не хочется видеть меня таким, почему она оставила меня одного? Она оставила меня ни с чем, кроме как с воспомина…ниями! – утверждал он, бросив бокал виски в стену.  
- Эдвард, успокойся! – отругала его Элис, которая услышала шум бокала, разбившегося о стену.  
- Как, чёрт возьми, ты хочешь, чтобы я успокоился? Как, скажи мне? – говорил он в слезах.  
- Я иду, не двигайся, – сказала Элис, беря ключи от своего Порше.  
- Нет! – воскликнул Эдвард, потому что не хотел, чтобы его сестра видела бардак в его доме.  
- Эдвард, – заскулила Элис.  
- Я должен идти спать, Эли. Завтра можешь прийти, если захочешь, – сказал он и повесил трубку. Эдвард выключил свой телефон, зная, что Элис будет звонить, пока он ей не ответит.  
Эдвард оглядел весь свой дом, который находился в молчании. Он изгнал свой музыкальный смех, шум, который был, пока он готовил или, когда насвистывал, пока мылся.  
Он изгнал фырканье отчаянья, когда её заставляли долго ждать. Когда она прикусывала свою нижнюю губу из-за нервов или, когда она краснела из-за того, что он говорил, что она прекрасно выглядит. Он удивлялся, что когда он задерживался на работе, она ждала его с любимым блюдом. В выходные дома они смотрели романтические фильмы, хотя он их и ненавидел, но внешне он ей этого не показывал. У них были поединки из мелочей, шуток, которые только они понимали. Но что было более необычно, так это слова «я тебя люблю», которые они говорили, их прикосновения, их поцелуи, тепло их тел, пока они засыпали обнявшись.  
Эдвард встал и направился в комнату , которую они разделяли. После её ухода он никогда сюда не входил, но в этот раз ему было необходимо почувствовать её рядом. Он открыл дверь, и такой обычный запах фрезий заполнил его нос. Он увидел кровать, которая без неё казалась ему огромной. Он подошёл к столу, где была фотография двух обнимающихся людей.  
- Я по тебе скучаю… - пробормотал он. Он взял портрет и приложил к стелу рамки, к улыбке Беллы два пальца.  
- Почему ты меня оставила? – спросил он, а в горле встал ком.  
Он направил свой взгляд к шкафу и увидел одежду Беллы, которая осталась, будто она не уехала.  
Были времена, Эдвард думал, что всё это кошмар и, когда он проснётся, всё будет как раньше. «Но это не так»,- подумал он с тоской. Он сел на кровать и медленно опустился на подушку, которая принадлежала Белле. Он изо всех сил старался сдержать рыдания, которые сотрясали его тело.  
Эдвард не знал, когда он уснул, но проснулся, когда почувствовал хорошо знакомые прикосновения. Он медленно открыл глаза и увидел подаренную ему улыбку. «Умер»,- единственное, что подумал он в этот момент. Эдвард поднёс свою правую руку к щеке Беллы, чтобы узнать, реальность ли это.  
- Ты здесь, – были единственные слова, которые он сказал, когда прикоснулся к ней и она не исчезла.  
- Где же ещё? – спросила она с поддельными нотками возмущения. Он улыбнулся.  
- Я скучаю по тебе, – сказал он.  
- Я тоже, поэтому, я пришла, – сказала ему Белла.  
- Ты вернулась, чтобы уйти, – обвинил он её.  
- Да, но не раньше, чем скажу тебе прощай, потому что Он дал мне час для того, чтобы ты жил без меня, – сказала она, поглаживая Эдварда по щеке. Эдвард поднёс руку к своей щеке и взял руку Беллы в свою.  
- Не могу, не без тебя, – проговорил он решительным голосом.  
- Конечно ты можешь, у тебя есть такое, как жизнь, – ответила она с негодованием. – Не плачь, любимый, – говорила она, пока вытирала его слёзы.  
- Я тебя люблю, Белла, – сказал Эдвард, пока наклонял своё лицо к губам Беллы для поцелуя. Он поцеловал её, показывая, как много ночей он тосковал. Белла поднесла свои руки к волосам Эдварда и сжала их. – Не уходи, – прошептал он ей в губы. Двое отстранились друг от друга и прислонились друг к другу лбами.  
- Не могу, – проговорила она сломавшимся голосом из-за слёз, которые она уже не могла пролить. – Я должна сказать тебе некоторые вещи, которые я никогда не говорила тебе при жизни, – продолжила она, пока дарила ему скромный поцелуй в губы.  
- Так и что же это за вещи? – спросил Эдвард с небольшой улыбкой.  
- Что ты всё, что я люблю и всё, что я хотела, – сказала она. – И что я буду беспокоиться за тебя, уйдя отсюда, – закончила она. – Я знаю, что тебя разъедает чувство вины, потому что ты думаешь, что ты мог бы сделать для меня больше, но ты не прав, – продолжила она.  
- Это была моя вина, – защитился он.  
- Эдвард, достаточно, – твёрдо сказала она. – Любимый, я живу каждый раз, как ты говоришь со мной.  
- Я хочу жить с тобой, – сказал Эдвард, крепко обняв её, чтобы она не ушла.  
- Эдвард, я хочу любить тебя снова, – сказала она шепотом. – Хочу снова видеть твою улыбку.  
- Я не хочу тебя забывать, – сказал он, растворяясь в её глазах топлёного шоколада.  
- Эдвард, я никогда тебя не забуду, – сказала она и страстно его поцеловала. Эдвард точно также ответил ей, потому что это может быть последний раз, который они это делают.  
Белла оторвалась от него, чтобы видеть его глаза и прошептать.  
- Пора уходить, – сказала она, погладив лицо Эдварда, стараясь запомнить его, и он сделал то же самое.  
- Подожди, – умолял он.  
- Я хочу, чтобы ты сказал Элис, что она была лучшей подругой, что могла бы быть. Скажи Эммету, чтобы он рассказал Розали о своей любви, которая чувствует к нему то же самое, – говорила Белла. – Заставь Джаспера пойти на собеседование, его примут. Скажи Эсме и Карлайлу, что я всегда считала их своими родителями, – проговорила она с комком в горле. – И, скажи Джейкобу, чтобы он заботился о Ванессе, она нуждается в этом, – закончила она. Эдвард только смотрел, запоминая каждое движение её губ.  
- Я сделаю это, – прошептал Эдвард, плача.  
- Нет, не плачь! – сказала она, взяв его лицо в ладони, чтобы поцеловать.  
- Забери меня с собой, пожалуйста, забери… - шептал он.  
- Не могу, Эдвард. Я обещаю, что мы встретимся снова.  
- Я не хочу, чтобы ты была одна.  
- Я не дура, – возмутилась она. - У меня есть моя бабушка, моя мама и другие, – закончила она со вздохом. – Эдвард, ты должен пообещать мне, что будешь делать всё, чтобы продолжить жить и без меня. Что возьмёшь себя в руки, что вернёшься на работу, которую ты так любишь. Что ты снова будешь слушать музыку, которая тебя расслабляет, но главное, ты снова должен полюбить.  
- Белла, как ты можешь такое говорить? Ты знаешь, что без тебя я не могу и не хочу жить, – говорил заикаясь Эдвард.  
- Обещай мне, – умоляла Белла, слегка угрожая.  
Эдвард сделал глубокий вдох перед тем, как прошептать:  
- Обещаю…  
Белла улыбнулась, так как она знала, что он сделает всё возможное, чтобы добиться своего.  
- Мне надо идти, – сказала Белла. Эдвард посмотрел на неё, качая головой.  
- Я тебя люблю, Белла.  
- Я также люблю тебя, любимый, – ответила она, даря последний поцелуй. – До встречи.  
Эдвард проснулся взволнованный, он поднялся, чтобы сесть на кровать. Он почувствовал, что запах фрезий стал более концентрированный, чем когда он заснул. Внезапно, Эдвард почувствовал прикосновение к его лбу, подобное поцелую, а затем, ощутил лёгкий ветерок. Он сразу понял, что это была она, его Белла.  
- Прощай, любимая. Прощай, моя Белла, – проговорил он, глядя в сторону окна, которое было открыто. – Я буду жить для себя, для тебя, для нас… - произнёс он, пока вставал с кровати и ставил фотографию на место. Он подошёл к двери и оглядел комнату в последний раз, прежде чем закрыть её и выполнить своё обещание.


	2. Nuestro cielo

_**Наше небо **_

**Форкс, штат Вашингтон; 60 лет спустя **

Эдвард прислонился к кровати в комнате, которую он разделял с Беллой. Он тяжело дышал, но с улыбкой на лице, так как чувствовал, что, наконец, день, о котором он так мечтал, наступил. Боль его сердца никуда не ушла,- это составило часть его жизни, так как чувство боли ничто, хотя он бы предпочёл свой первый выбор. Эдвард даже не мог забыть день, в котором ангелы вырвали её из рук, боль, которую он почувствовал, когда его сердце разбилось в момент, когда он увидел, как тело его любимой было погребено. С этого момента его сердце – уже до этого разбитое – билось беззвучно. Каждый день, который проходил без его Беллы, проходил так, как будто, если он тоже был бы мёртв, хотя он уже был практически мёртвым в жизни.  
Но то сновидение, тот момент, в котором ангелы позволили, чтобы Изабелла спустилась на Землю, то обещание «Живи для меня, для себя, для нас» - дало ему силы продвигаться дальше. Он попробовал вновь влюбиться, как обещал это ей. Но так же, как и она, он знал, что сердце его ушло вместе с ней. Он просто решил жить без чувств, но, в конце концов, жить. До тех пор, пока он не нашёл свет во тьме.  
Был пасмурный день, типичный для Форкса, но для Эдварда он был более унылый, так как это была десятая годовщина со дня смерти Изабеллы и её возвращения. Эдвард не хотел оставаться в одиночестве, чтобы погрузиться в свою боль. Он решил выйти прогуляться, чтобы вспомнить счастливые моменты и мечты, что он имел с Беллой, и которые не воплотил в жизнь. Эдвард шёл по пустым улицам маленького городка, он был отстранён от внешнего мира, пока жалобное всхлипывание не вернуло его в жестокую реальность. В полумраке Эдвард обнаружил маленькую девочку с каштановыми волосами, которой было не больше четырёх лет. Она сидела на тропинке с подтянутыми к груди коленями. Конечно же, Эдвард обратился к ней.  
- Малышка, всё хорошо? - спросил он осторожно и, держась на дистанции, чтобы не испугать ее. Девочка подняла взгляд, показывая одни зеленые глаза. Эдвард, в защитном для девочки жесте, протянул его руки к ней и она, не сомневаясь, пошла к нему. Эдвард принес ее в полицию для того, чтобы они сообщили родителям малышки её местонахождение, но сюрпризом для Эдварда было то, что никто не появился, чтобы забрать малышку. Эдвард, который за такой маленький промежуток времени заработал большое уважение у неё, решил взять ее к себе с помощью Эммета, который был адвокатом. Как только все было улажено, Эдвард дал ей имя Мари – второе имя Изабеллы – так как было странное чувство, которое он ощущал в груди, поэтому считал её их дочерью.  
Мари принесла немного света в тёмную жизнь Эдварда, глаза которого никогда не возвратили это сверкание, которое было, когда Белла была рядом с ним. Сейчас, на смертном одре, Эдвард чувствовал немного страха оставить свою дочь, но с другой стороны он знал, что она была хорошей, поэтому у неё был муж, который любил её каждой частичкой своего существа, так же, как Эдвард любил свою Беллу.  
Эдвард почувствовал слабое прикосновение к правой руке, и наклонил голову, чтобы встретиться с грустным взглядом и наполненными слезами глазами дочери.  
- Я люблю тебя, папа.  
- Я так…же, - ответил Эдвард, беря немного воздуха для того, чтобы сказать всё, что хотел. С большим трудом он положил ладонь на щеку Мари, которая уже обливалась слезами. - Не плачь, ты знаешь, что… наступило время воссоединения меня с твоей мамой… Знаешь, что это то, что я больше всего желал с тех пор, как она… Она ушла.  
- Я это знаю, но мне больно позволить тебе уйти.  
- Любимая, всё, что рождается – умирает, я люблю тебя, не забывай это.  
Это было последнее, что он сказал до того, как его рука, которая оставалась на щеке его дочери, упала без жизни. Мари всхлипнула громче, обратив внимание на то, что её отец также ушёл, оставляя ее одной. Алек, муж Мари, обнял сломленную женщину, которая склонилась над кроватью отца, обратив внимание на крошечную улыбку. Даже со слезами, падающими с его щёк, на его грустном лице вырисовывалась улыбка, которая каким-то образом родилась на лице.  
- Вместе, в конце концов, вместе, любите, как вам не было позволено любить в жизни, - шептала Мари, всхлипывая и обнимая своего мужа.

**В каком-то месте неба **

_Эдвард POV _

Я открыл глаза, но вновь закрыл их из-за ослепительного света, который ударил мне в глаза. Медленно я вновь открыл их, чтобы понять, что я находился на лугу, полном диких цветов. Никогда я не был в подобном месте, но то, что чувствовал, было мне немного незнакомо. Всё вокруг меня было полно этого. Ветер, который раскачивал кроны деревьев, траву и мои волосы, птицы пели, летали, бесконечно-голубое небо…  
- Дети, не бегайте, упадёте - мое сердце начало яростно биться, узнав владелицу этого голоса. Я медленно повернулся и тогда увидел её во всем сиянии. Она была такой же, как в последний раз, когда я видел ее, или ещё красивее. Она была в белом платье по колено, её волосы цвета красного дерева раскачивались в ритме ветра. Она шла, а маленькая девочка отдыхала у неё на руках. Она, должно быть, почувствовала мой взгляд на себе, так как она повернулась и глаза, которые я мечтал увидеть, расположились на мне. Сияющая улыбка нарисовалась на её губах, она поставила малышку - та побежала туда, где играли другие дети - мы побежали друг к другу, как два магнита притягиваются друг к другу. Мы остановились, когда мы были настолько близко, что могли чувствовать дыхание другого.  
- Это ты? - спросил я, как глупец со слезой скользящей по моей щеке. Белла аккуратно стёрла её, и этот простой жест заставил меня убедиться, что на самом деле мы были вместе.  
- Да, - ответила она между всхлипываниями, а её губы дрожали. - Ты так опоздал, - упрекнула она меня, делая обожаемое надувание губ.  
- Прости меня, - извинился я, склоняя своё лицо к ее со страхом того, что это магия, и она исчезнет. Когда наши губы нашли друг друга, я почувствовал, что я был в своём месте, в нашем месте.  
- Ты уже не уйдёшь, правда? - спросил я её, беря её тонкую талию своими руками и прижимая к себе.  
- Нет, я уже не уйду, мы будем всегда вместе, на нашем небе.  
Я не мог сдержать улыбку, когда наши губы вновь соединились, запечатлевая с бесконечной любовью это новое обещание, которое на этот раз даже смерть не смогла бы разорвать, так как мы, в конце концов, были на нашем небе.


End file.
